Itami Tatakai
Itami Tatakai - Były mag klasy S gildii Fairy tail, obecnie przynależy do Ice Devils. Jest kuzynką Erzy Scarlet i byłą uczennicą Gajeela Redfox'a Wygląd: thumb|left|326pxItami ma długie roztrzepane czerwone włosy z białymi końcówkami opadającymi po obu stronach skroni. Jej oczy mają zielony odcień a skóra ma blady odcień Tak jak jej kuzynka wyróżnia się smukłą i zgrabną sylwetką oraz obfitym biustem. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w długie pogniecione spodnie z paskiem pokrytym ćwiekami, a piersi zasłania zwykłym bandażem. Jej buty to zazwyczaj długie brązowe kozaki lub zwyczajne botki. Na nadgarstkach ma identyczne bransolety jak Gajeel jej ręce często zasłaniają brązowe rękawice bez palców choć nie zawsze je nakłada. Osobowość: Itami zdaje się być przyjaźnie nastawioną do świata osobą z marzeniami i wiecznym uśmiechem na ustach, nic bardziej mylnego. Tak naprawdę jej osobowość jest podzielona na kilka wariantów. W jednej chwili jest miła i uprzejma w innej zaś jest bezlitosną osobą kochającą torturować swoje ofiary. Nienawidzi ludzi raniących jej przyjaciół. Jej zachowanie często przypomina Natsu. Podczas walki nie myśli nad swoimi poczynaniami a jej ciało samo wykonuje kolejne ruchy. Kocha walkę i wszystko co ma z nią jakiś związek. Posiada coś w stylu Alter ego jest ono szalone i niepanujące nad sobą uwalnia się gdy któryś z jej przyjaciół umiera lub zostaje ciężko ranny. "Jestem tylko marionetką w rękach innych" mówi o sobie podczas nie których walk. Historia: thumb|left|338pxJako dziecko została porzucona przez rodziców, a niedługo później schwytana przez wyznawców Zerefa. Jej niesamowite podkłady magicznej mocy zainteresowały wyznawców mrocznej magii oraz mroczną gildię Grimoire Heart która postanowiła wszczepić jej moc żelaznego zabójcy bogów oraz uczynić z niej pieczęć do prawdziwej potęgi mrocznego maga. Mroczna gildia chciała uczynić z niej jednego z człąków Rodziny siedmiu z Purgatorium jednak dziewczynka uciekła. Przez długi czas błąkała się bez celu po różnych miastach królestwa Fiore, aż do momętu gdy sotkała Gajeela Redfoxa, którego zainteresowała jej magia. Rozpoczęła naukę pod jego okiem jednak w wieku 11 lat gdy zaproponował jej by dołączyła do Phantom Lord odpowiada: "To bardzo miłe Gajeel - san, jednak muszę znaleźć swoją własną drogę" Po czym odchodzi. Gdy dołącza do Fairy Tail Gajeel jest rozczarowany, że jego uczennica wolała wróżki od widma. Fabuła Saga Macao Tuż po przybyciu Lucy do gildii rozpętała się walka do której szybko przyłącza się jedenastoletnia Itami. Ukazała się ona w postaci siedemnastolatki twierdzą, że woli wyglądać w ten sposób. Kiedy przyjmuję swoją prawdziwą postać Lucy jest zdziwiona i zafascynowana jej osobą przez co nie zauważa jej ataku i obrywa w twarz Mira karci ją za takie postępowanie jednak ona wcale się tym nie przyjmuje i przysiada się do Cany w nadziei na otrzymanie butelki sake. Saga Daybreak Widać ją krótko po wyruszeniu Natsu i Lucy na ich pierwszą misję. Jest zła gdy dowiaduje się ile warte było zlecenie które wzięli, jednak ostatecznie uśmiecha się twierdząc, że jako magowi kasy S który zdał egzamin w wieku zaledwie jedenastu lat nie grozi jej bankróctwo. Mówi też, że Natsu swoim zachowaniem z pewnością zrujnuje misję. Saga wyspa Galuna Okazuje się, że wraz z Ultear chciała zdobyć Deliore. Po nieudaniej próbie zdobycie demona Itami przeprasza, że zawiodła. Siegrain twierdzi, że nawet bez tego zdołając spełnić swe marzenia ale Itami twierdzi, że będzie dużo ciężej. Saga Phantom Lord Podczas wojny z widmem Przebywa w sąsiednim mieście wraz z Laxusem i jego drużyną, jednak gdy dowiaduje się o problemach gildii natychmiast wraca by pomóc swym kompanom. Toczy kilka walk z pomniejszymi członkami widma aż nie dociera do swojego dawnego mentora stalowego Gajeela. Bez większych skrupułów atakuje go buławą żelaznego boga co on sam komentuje śmiechem. Jej stary nauczyciel nie zawahał się zaatakować jej rykiem żelaznego smoka na co ona odpowiedziała wyciem żelaznego boga. Gajeel stwierdza że dziewczyna urosła w siłę od ich ostatniego spotkania po czym grozi zbiciem Lucy. I mimo, że Itami niezbyt za nią przepada wpadła w szał i kontrolę przejęło jej alter ego. Ciało dziewczyny zaczęło się zmieniać pod wpływem zaklęcia transformacji z głowy wyrosły rogi i pojawił się ogon pokryty czarnym żelazem jej ręka zmieniła się w miecz żelaznego boga którym atakowała przeciwnika. Gdy po raz kolejny zaatakował rykiem przyjęła cios na siebie pożerając cały metal który był zawarty w ataku. Zadała Gajeelowi kilka poważniejszych obrażeń jednak przez jej nieuwagę oberwała w tył głowy od Natsu, który to twierdził, że w swoim szale może zabić wszytko co stanie jej na drodze Saga Festiwal Walk Przybierając wygląd siedemnastolatki Itami startuje w wyborach na mis Fairy Tail. Nie została zmieniona w kamień jak pozostałe kandydatki jednak było proste wytłumaczenie, pomagała Laxusowi w jego planie przejęcia gildii. Kiedy Mirajane pokonała Freeda dziewczyna odkryła w sobie moc zabójcy demonów błyskawicy, chciała zaatakować niekryjącą się Strauss jednak w samą porę powstrzymał ją Elfman. Gdy mistrz wydalił Laxusa z szeregów zaczęła gardzić gildią twierdząc, że pozbyła się ich asa w rękawie. Saga Edolas thumb|266px Nie toczy walk ze swoim odpowiednikiem (który nawiasem mówiąc był generałe m piątej gwardii królewskiej w Edolas. Zamiast tego zawiera układ z Edo Itami. Obiecała oddać jej smoczych zabójców w zamian za odesłanie jej na ziemię (oczywiście nakłamała i w ostateczności pomogła przyjaciołom). Po powrocie na ziemię widać, że jej zapach zainteresował Nichiye Magia i umiejętności Magia żelaznego zabójcy bogów - Magia typu caster służąca do walk z bogami. By móc posługiwać się tą magią trzeba zostać wychowanym przez boga, być bogiem lub po prostu wszczepić specjalną Lacrinę. Buława żelaznego boga - odpowiednik buławy żelaznego spoka. Użytkownik zmienia swoje ręce lub nogi w żelazne buławy zwiększając tym samym siłę swoich uderzeń i kopnięć Powłoka żelaznego boga - to zaklęciem jest odpowiednikiem łusek żelaznego smoka. Ciało itami pokrywa idealnie gładka powierzchnia czarnego żelaza. Zwiększa ona siłę jej ataków oraz broni przed obrażeniami Wycie żelaznego boga - Itami zbiera magiczną energię w ustach a następnie uwalnia potężne tornado składające się z odłamków czarnego metalu. Ten atak jest zdolny z łatwością poszatkować przeciwnika Boża siła Gdy ciało użytkownika przekształca się w dość nietypowy sposób. Z głowy wyrastją rogi oraz wyrasta porośnięty żelazem ogon. Niektóre części jego ciała zostają porośnięte czarnymi łuskami. Siła ataków zrasta. Jest to jedno z najpotężniejszych zaklęć na świecie. Magia zabójcy demonów błyskawicy: zapomniana typu Caster służąca do walki z demonami. By ją posiąść trzeba urodzić się z mocą istot podziemi. Wrzask demona błyskwicy: Itami gromadzi magiczną moc w ustach a następnie wypluwa strumień fioletowych błyskawic Diabelskie oblicze: Użytkownik przyjmuje bardziej demoniczny wygląd udowadniając tym samym, że jest tylko w połowie człowiekiem siła jego ataków rośnie dwukrotnie. Predsmak piekła: Technika wymyślona przez Itami. Dziewczyna w pierwszej kolejności atakuje przeciwnika metalem by następnie w dłoniach pokrytymi powłoką żelaznego boga uwolnić potężne wyładowanie elaktryczne. Technika ta rani nie tylko przeciwnika ale i użytkownika przez co jest żadziej używana Magia krwi: Maga typu caster pozwalająca kontrolować cialo przeciwnika, a nawet niszczyć jego narządy wewnętrzne niestety każde użycie tej magii może mieć fatalne skutki na ciele użytkownika. Krwawy marsz: z pomocą dłoni Itami kontroluje ciało przeciwnika powoli niszcząc przy tym jego narządy wewnętrzne Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza ból *Choć nie jest oficjalnym członkiem Grimore Heart to posiada symbol tej ciemnej gildii na plecach *Gdy grupa z wyspy powróciła dowiedzieli się że została okrzyknięta nową Titanią *Początkowo miała być smoczym zabójcą śmierci *Nienawidzi magów gwiezdnej energii *Jest spokrewniona z demonami (świadczy o tym niezwykle rzadka magia zabójcy demonów) *Trzy lata po zniknięciu Natsu Minevra z Sabertooth próbowała zwerbować ją do swojej gildii nazywając Fairy Tail nic nie wartymi śmieciami. Itami nie zgodziła się na dołączenie do szablozębnych oraz wraz ze swoją drużyną dość dotkliwie pobiła ich człąków. *Przed powrotem drużyny z wyspy nie brała udziału w wielkim turnieju magicznym twierdząc, że jej przeciwnicy zniknęliby z powierzchni ziemi. *Jest nieoficjalnym członkiem rady Magii *Jest szósta spośród dziesiątki świętych magów *Ma słabość do sake i czekolady *Jej drużyna stała się czymś w stylu odpowiednika drużyny Gromowładnych Bogów *Wabaka twierdził, że nie Macao a ona powinna być mistrzem gildii pod nieobecność trzeciego *Wydaje się być lojalna wobec Fairy Tail, a jej człąkostwo w radzie magii daje jej idealne alibi gdy tak na prawdę miesza się w interesy ciemnych gildii Cytaty (do Gajeela) "Świat jest śmieszny, ale nigdy nie sądziłam że będziesz moim wrogiem Gajeel sempai" (do Lucy) "Gardzę takimi jak ty, kryjesz się za swoimi duchami bo sama boisz się walczyć" (do Erzy) "Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną, inni mnie opuścili" (o Natsu) "Ten idiota, zawali każdą możliwą robotę. Może to dobrze że nie kryje to kim jest? Właśnie to czyni go silnym" (o sobie do Ultear) "Jestem jak popsuta lalka, jak miecz którym nie da się walczyć" (do Koichi'ego) "Wolność jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczy po nią sięgnąć" (do Minevry) "Prawdiwymi jesteście ty i twój ojciec! Uważacie się za najsilniejszych gdy tak na prawdę w pojedynkę mogę zniszczyć was i całą waszą gildiie. Zejdź mi z oczy nim cię zabije" (do Minevry gdy ta straszy ją radą) "Rada? Kara? Jestem człąkiem Rady Magii i szóstym spośród dziesiątki świętych magów, na moich pleach widnieje symbol najpotężniejszej ze wszystkich ciemnych gildii. Prawo królestwa Fiore jest poza mną i moimi kompanami!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy "S" Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart